


It’s called a hustle, dolcezza

by yoursatanboyfriend



Series: The Ninth Paradigm [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, The Ninth Paradigm AU, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: So what happens when you love virgins, but hate older men, and meet an older man who’s a virgin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth Paradigm AU, as usual. What if scenario. I love writing New York Bill bc it’s when he’s in his prime as an utter garbage compactor. Not sure if anyone’s noticing yet, but I’m going pretty strong with referencing other fics subtly and playing into the AU concept of divergence. Here, Ford meets Bill in New York, several years earlier.

Stanford Pines, for the first time perhaps ever, decided to join a few colleagues on a trip to New York. The only time he’d been there was to give a few lectures, but this time it was more of a casual trip. He wasn’t the social type, but peer pressure could be quite tough to handle.

And really, when had he ever done something like this? It was alright to live a little, wasn’t it? Do something out of his comfort zone…

\--

Bill Cipher’s been doing this for quite awhile now.

It’s always the same: meet an old guy who likes younger men, give’em a price, get them to their hotel room, pull out a gun, rob’em, drug’em and leave.

Hustling suckers, Bill lived for it.

But this time, a couple of men asked him to service their ‘friend’ who hadn’t been with anyone in ‘awhile’. They paid him up front, quite _a lot_ , and he thought, sure, why not? Looks like they mistook him for a high class type of escort or some shit. It was the expensive designer suit, probably.

Room 345. A sitting duck.

He knocked and it didn’t take long for the man to answer.

“Hey.” Bill greeted first, standing and then leaning in the doorway as soon as the door opened.

“Oh, hello. Can I help you?”

“Yeah sure.” He pushed in past the man with little resistance.

“I’m sorry but who are—“

“Your buddies sent me.”

“My friends?”

He takes a few seconds to size up the man. Maybe 50’s? He isn’t sure, all old men kinda looked alike. This was one cute, he _supposed_. Weird side-burns, big glasses…cleft chin? Huh.

“Yeah, said you were looking kinda lonely on your little trip. Asked me to…keep your company.”

The man got the message – Ford, if he remembers correctly.

“Oh. Oh. Well…I’m sorry but I’m _not that kind of man_.”

“Oh yeah?” In a flash his arms are around the man’s neck and he swears the man _blushed_. Blushed and stuttered, “O-oh, I u-uh…”

“Relax, Stanford. Just relax. You and I are going to have some fun.”

“No, I’m sorry…” He drops Bill’s hands off his shoulders and puts distance between them but Bill quickly pounces on him again, getting him on the bed.

“Aww why so shy? Never been with an escort before? Man, you won’t even be able to tell. I love older men.” He swears he made a retching sound only he could hear.

“No, I just…I’m just…I don’t like…I don’t like casual sex.”

“Are you a Mormon?”

“No, I just…”

“Catholic?”

“No...”

This is funny. He decides to fool around a bit.

He starts kissing the man in the neck, and oh wow, he can already feel the man start to get hard. ‘no casual sex’, his ass. He rubs at the new hardness forming, fondling and giving light squeezes; the man’s breath hitches, a few gasps here and there. It’s sort of endearing, he thinks.

“You get turned on really quickly…” he whispers into the man’s ear, licking the lobe eagerly. Oh, he smelt nice, tasted…not like much, but it was…clean? Hard to explain, but definitely nowhere near the usual fuckers he dealt with.

Then again, not like it ever got this far.

“I’ve just never—“

No. No.

“—I’ve never…been with a man.”

Oh mother fuck.

He’s a virgin.

“How old are you?” He pulls the man’s face into his, forcing eye contact. “50?”

“58…”

“And you’ve never fucked a guy or been fucked by one?”

“I--, “ It’s an obvious no.

Yikes. Well, this went on far enough.

Bill laughs, ah fuck it.

He took out his gun.

“So, how about you empty your wallet there, Fordsy?”

The man seems flabbergasted, mutters shit Bill doesn’t care about as he cowers towards his bags. He says something about he should’ve known his friends would never have sent someone--

“Oh no, your friends did send me. I’m just _not that kind of man_ either, Ford. Not big on fucking for money, yeah? I got my pride and all.”

It’s not much, about 1k, tops. Looks like the guy wasn’t planning on really doing anything here. Putting the cash into his pocket, he sizes up the man one more time. Something about the man seems particularly…feeble? Meek? He can’t put his finger on it.

“What’s with you?” he pushed the gun into the man’s face and the man’s eyes immediately hit the floor, too afraid to even meet Bill’s gaze. His other hand went to the man’s crotch, just for laughs. Ford’s body immediately shows signs of tension, and his face heats up.

“What the fuck are you getting all flushed for?” Bill laughs. “You were really getting into our little thing earlier, weren’t you?”

 “I—“

“You what?”

“No…n-nothing.”

This is the part where he drugs them and leaves but this guy and his fearful and demure act was…interesting him. Not to mention he was a virgin.

 “Hey, take your clothes off.”

Fear pours out the man’s eyes but he doesn’t argue. He undresses slowly, clumsily, so clumsily. And…he’s well built. The bulkiness through his shirt was surprisingly not fat, rather…looked kinda like those farmer type bodies. Pretty nice…

Bill licks his lips exaggeratedly, making sure the man sees it. “Wow, nice. Nice. Very nice, Ford.”

Nice dick, decent length but great width. It was the girth that mattered, people always forgot that.

“Hey…” he sauntered up to the man, gun still pointed. “I think you’re cute, Ford. I think...I’d like to see you choke on my dick. Would you like to?”

The man turns an even deeper shade of red.

“On your knees, undo my belt yadada and get to work. Don’t make me ask twice because then I’ll get angry.”

Ford starts begging a few times and a quick slap shuts him up.

Once Ford undoes his pants, he sits on the bed, spreading his legs and lets the man get to work.

So hopeless and _clumsy_ , he flinches getting near Bill’s dick. One of the few downsides when dealing with first-rate virgins.  
He can’t wait. Losing his patience, he grabs Ford’s face and goes straight for the kill. He fucks the man’s mouth and Ford struggles at first before surrendering. Bill thrusts deep and hard, putting his hips to serious work and not showing any restraint- it was best to prepare Ford so the man knew what to expect in the future.

Really…there’s nothing better than grabbing someone by the hair and giving their mouth a good fucking. The gagging and whimpering sounds …a close second would be going balls deep into someone and hearing the slap against their skin.

“Ford, your mouth feels so fucking good. You don’t even know…” his voice comes out husky. “But you’ve never had your dick sucked huh? No…what a shame.” He gives a harder thrust. ”You should fix that, get your dick sucked and all that…” he’s rambling as Ford’s warm wetness swallows him.

He pulls Ford’s mouth off him to get a good look at the man. Glasses skew, spit all around his mouth, breathless.

“Okay now how about a show? Give me nice and slow licks, and look at me when you do.” He waved his gun in front of him while his other hand pointed at his face. “Look me in the eye and confess your undying love to my cock with your mouth.”

Shame widens Ford’s eyes but he gives up quickly, and does as he’s told. It’s pitiful; resembling a puppy that’s been kicked one too many times and now longer believed in the goodness of mankind.

Damn, Ford was really cute…

“Moan like you’ve hit the mother load. Haha you’re gonna get the _mother load_ soon enough”…he paused. Shit, that was dirty wasn’t it? He’s gotta remember _that_ one. Ford’s eyebrows wiggled in response to his words, mouth still making love his cock. Ford tries moaning, and the light vibrations feel amazing.

It’s hilarious, and fuck it, he takes out his phone to record. He sees the panic in Ford’s eyes but the man can’t do much.  But boy, does he look good sucking off Bill. He had a boyish charm he rarely saw in older men…and with such a deep voice. It really stood out.

It was pretty sexy too. What’s the guy like when he’s got a dick up his ass? Does he scream? Hide away? Bill can’t wait to find out.

He’s close, and tells Ford that.

Ford seems nervous….so he forces himself deep into Ford’s mouth, and cums down the man’s throat. “Suck suck suck out all my cum, there we go—that’s it, oh you’re so good, aren’t you? You learn quickly.” The poor guy really struggles, but there’s no point. He rubs his dick a few times on Ford’s face for good measure. The man cringes but doesn’t complain.

“Okay, on the bed, on your stomach. I’m going to break you in. Don’t say I never did anything for you, Ford.”

He doesn’t have lube.

Damn…

Raw? No, his dick will chafe too.

Pre-cum? No…

“Hey, if you don’t want me to tear your ass into two, you should tell me if you have lube.”

“I—I don’t have such a thing…”

God dammit.

Wait…

“Room service.”

And fuck, it works. Room service brings lube – Christ. This city was amazing.

While waiting though, he spent time draped over Ford, licking the man in the neck and ear, telling him the lewdest shit he could muster. Well…virgins considered everything lewd so it wasn’t like he had to try.

_You don’t know what I’m going to do to you, Ford. You’ll beg beg beg me not to pull out. You’ll become like those virgins who finally taste cock and become total sluts. Even at your age, I bet._

He starts to prep Ford and the man can’t relax, and scoots himself further up on the bed as if putting a few meagre centimetres between himself and Bill was going to spare him from being torn apart. Oh, he’s gotta remember to tell Ford that. ‘I’m going to tear you apart’.

“Don’t run away…” Bill huffs in his ear, sucking and licking on his earlobe. “Come on Ford…”

He puts his gun down but not before explaining to Ford that should Ford try anything, he’d **die**. A knife’s hidden on him anyway, and he’s _exceptional_ with his hands. Ford will find that out soon enough.

He takes his time getting Ford ready, but not _too ready_. He wanted to hear the man moan and scream a bit in a pain. And he likes them a bit tighter than usual.

He leans over the man’s back, fingers going in and out at a pace that makes the man writhe and where his mouth is close enough to bare skin, he licks and licks and licks. And he knows Ford likes it because the man’s dick is rock hard and Bill would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly interested in tasting it…but not right now. He can’t reward Ford’s behaviour just yet.

Positioning himself at Ford’s entrance, his hands cup the man at the cleft of his ass, spreading him open slowly- he wants Ford to sweat, to anticipate the inevitable. Maybe beg for Bill to stop- he did like begging.

“Wow, you’re really tight, Ford. My dick’s like, three times the size of your hole!” He says loudly, exaggerating. It’ll stretch easily but he can see Ford flinching already. Poor guy. “I’m gonna **_tear you apart_**.”

He rubs his dick’s head at the hole in circles a few times before pushing in entirely, right until Ford’s ass makes contact with his scrotum. All the way – deep penetration was top class and it’s Ford’s first time. The man deserves the full experience of getting his brains fucked out.

There’s no scream but he does make a loud audible sound that lets Bill know he’s in pain. It turns him on even more, and he fucks Ford enthusiastically, hoping to draw more of Ford’s cries out.

“You know, fucking old men isn’t really…well, there isn’t much of a view from the back is there?” He grabbed a fistful of hair, leaned down and licked at the man again. “But man, I love doing this. Something about licking you drives me crazy. Think it’s because you’re shy? I bet it’s that, Ford.”

Women looked better getting fucked from behind, and younger men, sometimes. There just wasn’t much to look at it and he likes having a decent eyeful.

“I bet it’s that…” He goes at a steady pace into Ford, the man is way too tight, way too tense. His skin is a little coarse too, not really great to rub and feel. He slaps Ford’s ass while laughing, and the man practically shrivels up.

”This isn’t working. On your back.”

Missionary is much better, he pushes himself quickly in, Ford flinches and he snickers at it. His tongue barely leaves Ford’s neck and jaw as he fucks him. The man smelt nice, he keeps thinking that. Like he’d just had a shower.

And he’s cute, _so_ cute.

He fucks him, moaning loudly because it seems Ford likes that sort of thing. Licking and dirty talk too. Ah, the good ol fashioned golden oldies. Ford was a simple man.

”Wrap your arms around me, come on, Ford. Don’t lay like a dead fish.” Ford obeys, wrapping his arms reluctantly around Bill. “Nice and tight, as if you’re trying to get me to go deeper into you.” There’s clear hesitation in Ford’s actions but he does it, holding Bill close and Bill drives himself as deep as possible. The man can’t hold much in anymore, making stifled pained sounds. He’s holding himself back from being vocal-- self-conscious? Must be the shy thing again.

“I’m going to cum.” He pulls out, stands and pushes Ford down to his knees. “I’m gonna give you something nice, open up.”

Ford complies, opening his mouth and Bill empties himself in his mouth, making sure to coat Ford’s face it too –especially those glasses. Now that he looks at’em again, they’re cute. Suited Ford.

“You look…really good covered in my cum, don’t you?”

He leans down, taking Ford’s glasses and licks the side of his face, tasting himself. “You are…really cute. I want to drown you in my cum, you know?” He grabs Ford between the legs. “I think…maybe, just maybe…I might let you fuck me. Would you like that, Ford?” He licks at Ford’s ears and the man begs Bill to let him go.

“Nah, try again.” He grabs Ford by the hair and tugs up and down, forcing Ford to nod.

“Oh look at you. Mister frigid is all up for putting dick in me now?” He straddles Ford on the ground, the man is still so worn out. “Oh Ford Ford Ford…” he rotates his hips at Ford’s crotch, the man is rather wet there…

“Now, how do I say this nicely…ah fuck it, have you ever eaten ass?” He pulls Ford’s head back by the hair, neck bending rigidly. “Have you?”

“N-no…”

“Well, today you learn. It’ll be easy. You suck me off, eat me out then jam your nice thick cock into me. Sound good?” He loosens his grip and Ford nods.

Bill chuckles, oh man oh man _oh man_. This was like something out a fucking porn. He should’ve filmed this.

“Just thinking about you in me is making my dick hard again.” He stroked himself briefly while looking at Ford, who was still shy as ever. God, the shy thing just did _something_ to Bill. He wants to fuck Ford until Ford is begging for cock and cum and—

Ah, he should get on with it.

“First…I want you to lick me all over.” He sits on the bed, starts taking the rest of his clothes off and beckons Ford closer. The man seems willing. What a dirty fucker.                                             

When Ford’s tongue touches him, he shivers lightly, a lot more turned on than he realized. He laid back, letting Ford lean over him and give him what he could describe as a ‘tongue bath’. It was clumsy, like everything the man did.

“More spit, Ford. Taste me.” Ford continues doing as his told and Bill decides now’s a good time as ever to bring _that_ up.

“You know, I’ve been avoiding thinking about it, but fuck, your tattoo is the _ugliest thing I’ve ever seen_. Jesus. I know a guy who’ll fix that for cheap, if you’re interested.” The god awful star tattoo on Ford’s chest screamed at him the moment he’d seen it, but if he’d stop to think about it, he was sure his cock would deflate.

Ford refuses to meet his eyes, clearly humiliated.

Whatever.

He spreads his legs and Ford goes down. The man’s tongue enters his hole awkwardly but he makes sure to moan loudly, to let Ford know to keep going. With new found morale, Ford began licking with a keenness you’d associate with a virgin. The tongue was nice, Ford didn’t hesitate to use spit now. He jerks himself off as Ford burrows into him, rubbing his dick occasionally on the man’s face.

“Be generous with your tongue. Force that entire thing in me, Ford. You better not be this selfish with your dick.” Ford, as usual, obeys. The slick wetness feels nice but Ford’s technique needs work. Maybe he should sit on Ford’s face…

“Enough enough, fuck me already.” He takes a few seconds to rub lube into his hole, not too much though. He wants it to hurt a little. A little bit of pain could be the difference between good sex and _great_ sex.

Ford climbs on top of him, unsure, and looks down, waiting for Bill to give more directions.

“You put your dick into me. Just jam it right in. You know how to put something in a hole, right Ford?”

He hesitated once, twice, then began pushing himself into Bill. “Nice and easy, there we go…” Bill rubs Ford at the shoulders, other hand pressing down at the back of his neck, encouraging him to lower himself further down so Bill could be closer to his face.

Ford seems to have misunderstood Bill, because he’s going slow, _making love,_ not fucking. Old people, sheesh. They did everything so damn slow.

“Ford, **fuck** me. Use your hips and drive yourself into me. I’m going to fall asleep if you keep this up.”

Attempting to oblige, Ford tries to increase his pace and strength but the motion is too jaggy. Bill starts to feel like he’s being humped by a dog who doesn’t know what the fuck to actually do, just knows it’s gotta rub it’s crotch around somewhere.

Primal urges, that was what’s missing. If Ford got turned on enough, he’d know _exactly_ what to do. Testing is theory, Bill began writhing, moaning and licking at Ford’s neck- extra wet, this time. One hand in Ford’s hair to tug while the other dragged its nails into Ford’s back.

What should he say? What did Ford _like more than anything_?

He opts for moaning the man’s name, “Ford…Stanford, please...”

A slight difference occurs, Ford’s thrusting becomes more drawn out, a little deeper but still not hard. Bill waits, then again “Ford, you feel so good in me. Please don’t stop….”

Eh, it’s satisfactory. Maybe what he needs to start barking orders again.

Again, he’s breathing hard into Ford’s neck, licking as soon as any skin comes close enough to reach.  Lacing his fingers into Ford’s hair, he clenches a fistful, “Now let’s go a bit harder. Three slow thrusts, then a fast hard one. Try that rhythm.”

Ford is awkward at first but he gets it; it feels _incredible_. He was right. The man knew how to take direction. When he fucks Bill, he does it with a naïve tenderness that just makes Bill all fucking tingly in his dick.

Virgins, they really were the fucking best. They could be trained; like a new born puppy.

“Ford Ford Ford, harder. Just _give it to me_. Come on…” he laps at Ford’s ear. “I threatened you with a gun, don’t you just want to fuck me good? Teach me a lesson?”

“I--…” Ford’s panting, doesn’t respond further.

“Ford, come on. Wanna flip me over? Give it to me from behind? Or maybe…” He thrusts back into Ford’s movements. “I’ll sit down on your dick, from behind. You can get nice and deep that way—do you want to, Ford?”

The man just breathes in response.

“Say it. Say you want to fuck me deep.”

Ford shakes his head a little and Bill slaps him.

“Let’s hear you say it, kid.”

Ford stammers, “I want to—I want to fuck you deep.”

He grabs Ford hard and the man yelps. “Hey now, what the fuck do you think you’re saying? Fuck me deep? _Who do you think you fucking are_?” He laughs in Ford’s face. “Harder. **Harder** , Ford.”

And then Ford holds his hands down onto the bed, looks him in the face and fucks him, and its—unbelievable. Just what Bill wants. The man starts grunting; giving it to Bill like he really means it-- finally. **Finally**. There was a God.

One hand claws into Ford’s back and the other jerks his own cock off. He wants to cum after Ford. Right after…push the man down and cover him in cum. Just keep fucking him until he’s a walking advertisement for the contents of Bill’s scrotum.

Ford grabs his hair and starts going rougher and it feels too good. The man was bigger than him and fuck, if he doesn’t love being overwhelmed by a strong man. A guilty pleasure of his. To feel like he’s being smothered and has no choice but to take it, like he is now. His nails tear into Ford’s back and he moans in Ford’s ear _‘Ford Ford you fuck. Please please don’t stop, ford you fucker, take it, take it from me_.”

Ah shit, the last part slipped out. But it doesn’t matter. Ford’s dead after this anyway. (he thinks Ford must love this because the man could reach for the gun at any time)

But God, Ford really was sexy. For an old guy, anyway.

“Ford, Ford, talk dirty to me. Come on, tell me how you like it, tell me.”

And Ford does and it sounds…

Ridiculous.

He starts laughing. “You’re killing my hard-on.”

Ford keeps going until his pace suddenly becomes quicker; he cums, loud, before Bill can tell him where to put it, but whatever. Bill nearly came too, but he held it in. As soon as Ford collapsed on him, he pushed at the man, rolling him over. Positioning himself atop Ford’s chest, he jerked himself, laughing and cumming all over Ford’s face again. He holds Ford by the hair as he ensures he’s completely done cumming, rubbing himself all over Ford’s face. The man keeps his eyes closed, annoying Bill.

“Hey, look at me.”

Ford’s eyes open, blinking slowly.

“You were great. Let’s take five and then I’ll give it to you again.”

He should take photos of this and show the boys.

“Hey, look up.”

There’s a flash.

“There we go.”

“What—what are you doing?” Ford sounds anxious, as well he should be.

“Just took a photo to show my pals who I’m fucking tonight.”

Bill thinks maybe he should…

\--

He invites his friends over and

he’s in Ford, in the front, and a friend is in the back. The fact they’d managed to get two dicks into a guy who’d just started taking cock the very same night was deserving of an award. Ford cried a few times and Bill only fucked him harder for it.

* * *

But

his friends didn’t really like him and

now Ford’s fucking him in the front while his friend has a few fingers in the back.

And they’re saying how good it is to finally fuck him because they’ve always hated his smug attitude and

he’s getting fucked so hard, he thinks wow, karma is real, isn’t it?

And

Ford cums on his face, he licks it all up and another one of his friends gets to work, forcing themselves into him.

It could be worse, and maybe it isn’t so bad, he thinks, as he kisses Ford on all fours, both of them taking it hard.

It’s not

 _so bad_.


End file.
